Secret Burns
by SparklyFleur
Summary: Bella's secrets may cause her to lose her friendship but not an orgasm.


**Disclaimer: **All characters, settings, etc are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement is intended. Sadly Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight.

**A/N: **I Haven't wrote in awhile, I've been busy with school and shit. so I hope you all like it & review.

It's a Monday night, 11:33 pm to be exact. I'm counting down the minutes until I'm back in his arms. I can only see him on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Saturday and if I'm lucky Sundays. Those are the days Jake goes to Seattle for work, the happiest days in my existence because then I'm back in Edwards arms. I know it's wrong; I shouldn't be hurting Jake like this. I just… I don't love Jake. Our relationship was forced on me and it pains me to be with him when I know I want to be in Edwards bed every day; I could be... but I'm a coward.

I know Jake will find out soon, It's not like we've been hiding it exactly. When I'm with Edward the world becomes irrelevant and I can't help but to be affectionate towards him. Many have seen. Many have asked. I just blow them off with a shrug.

Edwards been very vocal about us, but I can't get mad at him. He says I'm already his girl and I am. Jake is just stuck in the picture and I'm dying to cut him out. It will happen soon. Edward understands I need time, He knows he's my best friend and almost part of my family. Edward was in the same boat with me, but he isn't a coward though. He left Tanya as soon as I admitted my feelings for him during a game of spin the bottle in my drunken state.

I tried to blow it off the next day but he told me he knew. He knew because he's loved me since the day we met in Bio class. Bio class, 2 years ago in Bio I would have never thought I'd be with Edward... or Jake. I had been in love with Edward ever since junior year, but Edward was with Tanya and Billy and Dad forced me into giving Jake a chance. Then from there things moved fast. I moved in with Jake and 6 months later me and Edward were fucking.

Jake was my 1st, I figured I could just get it over it since I'd never be with Edward. Little did I know. After my 1st time Jake and we had un-enjoyable sex all the time, but ever since Edward I haven't done any with him. I can imagine feeling anyone else inside me after Edward. Jake complains all the time about not having sex in 7 months, but I just can't do it. I'm Edwards and it wouldn't benefit me in anyway. It's not like I could even get an orgasm out of it. Just 6 seconds of unwanted heat.

I felt Jake turn over and mumble in his sleep. I glanced at the clock, 12:06 am. It's Thursday and my heart just skipped a beat. My phone buzzed bringing me out of my coma of excitement.

*New Message*

Edward:

_8 more hours! I miss you spider monkey. I love you. PS: you know we wouldn't have to wait if you left him, but no pressure…_

I giggled; I couldn't help but laugh at every time he wrote _"no pressure"_. Jake turned over mumbling to me_ "what's so funny Bells? Who you textin'?"_

_"__Oh, just… my mom. She's thinking about, um exploring the world."_ Damn, great one Bella. _"mm… seems like her"_. Jake said before pulling me into him and his gross boner. I got up quickly _"Um, I gotta pee"_ He'd knock out soon and Id sleep on the couch. I walked into the bathroom just to play it off and of course text Edward back.

*message*

Bella:

_I miss you too baby, and I know, I know… I'm just hoping he'll find out and leave me 1__st__. It's just hard. I love you. Pick me up at 8, Jake leaves at 7:30._

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room, lying on the couch trying to get comfortable on this old thing. I was finally starting to drift off when my phone buzzed again.

*message*

Edward:

_8? I'll be there at 7:35 AM on the dot. Love you, get some sleep. _

* * *

I woke up to Jakes bickering in the morning about how I never came back to bed. I rolled my eyes and got in the shower making sure to lock the door. About 20 minutes later I heard Jake wiggle the knob _"Bells, I'm leaving now. Are you gonna open the door and give me a good bye kiss?" _  
_"__Jake I can't open up, having… girl problems right now. See you tomorrow."_ Famous lie I used every now and then. I heard Jake sigh as he walked away shuffling his feet annoyingly on the carpet. Once I heard the door slam I ran out of the steamy hot bathroom, breathing in the fresh air. _"Finally"_. I continued to get ready in silence when I heard the door open. I smiled knowing it was Edward using the key I gave him two days ago, and of course I was right when I felt his arms wrap around me and his lips on my neck.

_"__I missed you"_ he growled. _"I missed you too baby"_ I turned and wrapped my arms around his neck giving him the most passionate kiss I had in me.  
_"__I love you Edward, soon… Now let's go before someone randomly pops up and wants to ask 21 questions."_

* * *

After a long but relaxing day with the love of my life we finally went to Edwards apartment. I sighed sitting on his soft couch. Edward plopped down next to me pulling me into him_ "You know once you leave him this will be your home; I know it's hard and I understand Spider Monkey but… I'm sick of sharing you. I want you to myself every day. Sometimes I just feel like telling him myself Bella... and sometimes I wonder if that's what you need, the extra push."_

_"__Edward…"_ It came out as a whisper; I could see the pain in his eyes. I wasn't only being selfish to Jacob but also to Edward. He sighed and I turned to hold his face in my hands. _"Baby, I love you… and you know it's only been you ever since our first time, I'm not sharing myself with Jake. I promise I'll tell him, I promise. Tomorrow". _ Edward eyes lit up like a boy on Christmas_ "Tomorrow…"_

_"__Yes, Tomorrow."_ He smiled making me feel millions of butterflies in just one second before kissing me.

The kiss was sweet at first but then it was like someone lit the flame. Our Kissed turned hot and desperate like we needed each other to live… which wouldn't be an understatement for me. Edward helped me shift my body so I was straddling his lap. My hands pulling and digging deeper into his hair as I continued our painful needy kiss. He shifted his hips up making the hardness in his pants known. I moaned softly as he hit against my most delicate spot, only encouraging Edward more. His hands placed firm on my hips as he grinded into me, killing me with the slow pace.

It felt so good, just humping each other like horny teenagers but it just felt like I couldn't get close enough. I bit my lip looking down at him through my lashes. He smiled and then chuckled _"Something on your mind Ms. Swan?"_

I smirked at him _"Well, I was just thinking it would be easier if we took our jeans off"._

_"__As you please baby"_ He helped me off his lap. Both taking our jeans off. _"Holy shit Bella!"_

_"__What?"_

_"__You didn't tell me you weren't wearing any underwear."_ He smirked, pulling me back on top of him. I smirked back _"I don't think you would have appreciated me telling you, and I didn't need all of forks seeing you with a boner."_ I giggled. _"That's only for my eyes to see"_ I said biting my lip before kissing his soft perfect lips.

I started moving, slowly grind on Edwards hard bulge, kissing down his neck. He groaned placing his hands on my ass pushing me harder against him. Attacking his neck with my teeth and tongue, savoring the taste.

My pace started to quicken against him. The fabric causing a weird friction in mix with Edwards hard cock. It felt good, indescribable even. I moaned, I was so close._ "Don't cum yet"_ Edward said lifting me as he pulled down his boxers. He settled me again. I grabbed his cock in my hands, going up and down his length. He hummed in satisfaction as my hand continued its slow torture on him. My breath hitched when I felt Edward fingers on my clit. Hands moving together, rough breathing and moans. I was gonna cum any second now and Edward hand suddenly stopped. He removed my hand from his cock and slid between my folds. Queue the porn star moan, because fuck, that shit felt good. His length doing long strokes against my clit, making me squirm. Edward held me in place, him moving at a steady space. Stroke after Stroke against me. _"Fuck Bella, You're so wet… I can feel you leaking on my dick"_ Edward started moving even faster and harder between my folds. Each stroke against my clit taking me to the edge. I could hear Edwards rough breathing. _"Cum Bella... I'm close"_ and like that I lost it. I saw red, white ,blue, stars… you name it. The only thing I actually focused on was Edwards muffled voice in my neck and then warm liquid on my stomach.

After catching my breath I looked up at Edward who had a smug grin on his face. I arched an eyebrow at him and he just laughed and shook his head. _"Oh Bella, If only we would have opened our mouths in High school. We could have still got your rocks off when you were a virgin"_ he chuckled. I slapped his shoulder_ "Shut up"_ I giggled bringing his lips back to mine.

Things were heating up again. We removed the rest of our clothes. Edward kissed down my neck, down to my breast. Sucking my nipple into his mouth. Edward dipped two fingers inside me only to pull them out and put them on my lonely pebbled nipple. I moaned at the new sensation as he continued to twist and pull at my nipple and lick the other. He switched sides, licking the nipple he just massaged with my cum. He groaned _"Damn Baby, you taste so fucking good."_ And with that Edward lined his dick up and pushed me down on him. We both moaned together. The mixture of fullness and heat. I moved up slowly savoring the mold and girth of him. He was almost out completely when he pushed me back down, hard. I started riding him. Feeling him slide in and out. Warm, then cold. Fast then slow. He held onto my hip with one hand, helping me keep a steady pace. He slid his other had between us strumming against my clit. I knew what he was doing, he was playing me like a guitar. I could feel small vibrations with each strum as they got faster. _"Fuck, Edward… I'm gonna come."_ I said breathlessly. _"Let go"_ was the last thing I heard before a roar came out of my mouth. I came so hard and fast and shortly felt Edward cum after. We were silent, except our heavy breathing. Then there was that annoying shuffling sound.

Me and Edward both turned to the door.

_"__So it's true… Bella…"_ Jacobs voice floated in.

**REVIEW :)**


End file.
